


All's Fair in Love....

by The_Magic_in_Music



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, bottom!Derek, dom!stiles, first fic, ignoring safeword, sub!derek, trigger warning, unhealthy scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_in_Music/pseuds/The_Magic_in_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek says something he shouldn't have, it sets Stiles right off the edge. Between the hurt and the darkness, the human may get a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /Hey everyone!! This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I'm not too familiar with Dom/Sub play and have yet to find a Beta, so any input on that would be FanTastical :) Now on with the story!/

Stiles doesn't even remember what Derek said....it was some comment about mothers. Looking back, it was so obviously an accident, but it set him right over the edge. He was still upset and hurt when they went to bed, so he tied Derek up to the 4 bedposts and blindfolded him so he could take him apart. The Beta moaned and whimpered, arching up and pressing down onto his fingers. Stiles was relentless, wanting to put his sub on the edge, drive him crazy, but he wasn't allowed to come. Not yet. Stiles didn't think affectionless finger fucking was enough of a punishment.

Derek's comment had tore him apart, he wanted him to feel that pain, maybe even more. He used wolfsbane powder to mark his skin with bruising nips, worked four fingers into him and pressed against his prostate, holding there for a moment or two, until a pained howl sounded through the room. Then he pulled his fingers out completely, savoring the desperate whine and harsh panting as Derek came off the edge. Stiles did this again and again until he thought of a punishment, something that would hurt the Beta as much as the loss of his mother had hurt him. 

"You're gonna come soon." The promise is the only thing he's said, no praise for Derek being good, Stiles didn't want to praise him. In the back of his mind something was telling him to stop, that this wasn't worth it, and it was wrong...but the darkness was pushing back telling him how to punish Derek. He was hurt by the one person who kept the darkness away. Now he didn't know how to tell right from wrong. So Stiles crawled off the bed to grab a match book from the drawer. It was for his candles, but he was never allowed to light them around Derek. Tonight though, everything was different.

Crawling back over Derek, Stiles pulled out a match and lit it. Tossing the book aside, he grabbed hold of the Beta's length, stroking him quickly and holding the flame in front of Derek's face, not to burn him, just to hold it there. The wolf's senses must have dulled because Stiles can tell the exact moment when he realizes what he did. 

"Stiles." He choked out, a moan cut short by pure fear and confusion as he pressed his head back into the pillow, away from the match. Stiles didn't even acknowledged the sound, just stripped Derek's cock faster, pulling an involuntary buck from his wolf. "I want you to come Derek." He commanded, but the Beta whined, shaking his head as his breaths became sharp inhales and shallow exhaled.

"Fire." Derek breathed, their safeword. That right there should have pulled Stiles out of it, made him stop. However, he told himself that the match would only burn for a minute or so, and Derek would be fine. He rolled his palm over the leaking cock in his hand before stripping it hard and fast, pulling the orgasm from Derek, literally, right as the flame went out, burning Stiles' fingers. 

Stiles hadn't come, wasn't even hard, so he got up and made his way to the bathroom to run his hand under water, ignoring Derek, who was still panting 'Fire' over and over. He told himself he'd bring Derek down and untie him when he went back. However, when he got back to the bedroom, the chains were broken and the Beta was curled up in a ball, blindfold gone and eyes shut tight as his body shook with his sobs. 

He made his way to Derek, running a hand over his back. "Der, I'm so so-..." Stiles was cut off by the Beta flinching away from his touch and crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sti...I-I tried to be good, I thought....I didn't mean to be bad. I laid still, I-I kept the chains on, I tried to be good..." Stiles' heart shattered into a million pieces and the darkness melted away, showing him exactly what he just did to Derek. He didn't know Stiles was upset with him, Derek thought they were just playing and then he was being punished for nothing, and the safeword didn't work....and he just broke him.

"Der, no, no, you were so good. "Stiles insisted, curling around his boyfriend, his mate. He held Derek close until he eventually cried himself to sleep. How the hell was he going to fix this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only seem to get worse as Stiles sees first hand what his actions did to Derek. So he calls in some help as he tries to figure out what's best for Derek, and what to do about his control issues with the darkness that caused it all.
> 
> ((When I started this story, we didn't know anything about the darkness. I just assumed it was a side effect of the nemeton that would just be something they'd have to deal with. Now we know it was because of the door and the nogitsune, but what if the darkness never went away? The doors never fully closed?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry that this took so long....I know I promised this weeks ago, but a lot of crap has been going on. I feel horrible that I didn't get this out in time. There was a death in the family, my Jeep went down, and a wall collapsed in my bedroom. I'm just trying to get my life back in order. The story isn't as far as I would like it to be; but I wanted to get this to you. Let me know what you think!!

The next morning, Stiles woke up alone. All of the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him, and he curled up on himself, holding his knees to his chest as the guilt and regret sank back in. He’d taken one of the only good things in his life and destroyed it…in the worst way possible. Just as the tears started to fall, the human scolded himself; what rite did he have to cry? He caused this, he deserved to feel like this; and unlike Derek’s guilt and pain, Stiles is positive everyone would agree that he was to blame for everything.

Taking a few minutes to calm himself, Stiles finally pulled himself out of bed and made his way out of the room, praying Derek was at least still in the house. It didn’t take long to figure out, since the Beta’s whimpers could be heard from the hallway, even if it was obvious he was trying to cover them. Stiles found Derek in the living room downstairs, curled up in a ball and immediately hiding his face in the pillow when he realized his boyfriend was in front of him. 

“Go away,” He whined, taking deep breath as he tried to stop crying. “Please?” He whimpered as Stiles tried to take a step forward anyway, and the younger man’s heart shattered all over again. The strongest, sweetest man he’d ever known lay in front of him in pieces….and it was all his fault, he broke Derek. He wanted to tell his wolf that he didn’t mean to, that the darkness clouded his vision, his mind, told him it was okay…but he never should have agreed to play with Derek in that state. He should have admitted that he was struggling with control, and that it wasn’t a good idea….but he didn’t. Stiles willingly put the man he loved in that position and he didn’t know how to make it better. 

“Der?” Stiles’ voice cracked, and it was hardly a whisper, but the Beta heard. “I’m so sorry, you have no idea how much I regret h-hurting you.” He stammered through a shaky breath, “I need you to understand that I /never/ want to do that again, I hate myself. I wish I could take it all back, make it better….” 

Derek just shook his head, curling his arms up over his head, much like a terrified child. Stiles didn’t blame him though, he can’t imagine how he must feel. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to give that kind of trust after what he’d lost, and what it would be like to have it used against you all over again. Stiles knows he’s worse than Kate. It was easy to hurt someone you hate, and Kate hated Derek….but Stiles loved him, more than he ever loved anyone. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna go upstairs, okay? I’ll be in o-our…I’ll be in the bedroom.” He insisted, tears in his eyes all over again, this time he wasn’t pitying himself, he was crying for Derek. For the pain and fear he was feeling. He stood there for a few more minutes, hoping for a response, a look, /something/; but wasn’t too surprised when he had to walk away without another word. 

Once he was in the room, he got out his phone and called Scott, their Alpha. “I…I need you to come and get Derek.” Stiles insisted as soon as there was an answer on the other side.

“What happened? Is he okay!?” Scott rushed out, and Stiles could hear him scrambling for his keys. 

“No, I hurt him.” Stiles cried softly, “I need you to take him away from me, alright? Until he’s ready to talk to me again..or move on. I don’t know, I just….he needs to be somewhere safe.” He could hear his best friend scoff, and already knew what was coming next. 

“Stiles, he loves you, there’s no one safer than you for him.”  
Stiles shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. “It’s the darkness, I…I did something bad, I can’t talk about it. I’m not allowed to…but I don’t know if we can fix this, it’s……I don’t know if I want to fix this. What if I hurt him again?”

“The darkness?” Scott muttered, it had been years since they had to talk about it…because it was supposed to have gone. At first the pack kept Scott calm, but when they almost lost Alison, it wasn’t enough anymore, and Kira stepped in to anchor him. He never had a problem with it again. Alison had Isaac, protecting him, loving him, kept her under control, something to focus on. Derek was Stiles’ anchor, and as much as having his wolf helped him, it hadn’t been enough last night. “Stiles, the darkness is gone, it’s been gone for years….”

“No, Scott. It’s still there and you know it, it’s just, dormant. You have it under control, I don’t. Not anymore. I hurt him, I used the fire a-and Kate. I hurt him. Please take him away?”  
There was a sigh on the other end, and Stiles know that Scott was going to listen. “You have a week to sort yourself out.” 

After hanging up the phone, Stiles packed a bag for Derek, and made his way downstairs. Scott would be there in a few minutes, the pack stayed close together. The Beta was still curled up on the couch, but he wasn’t crying anymore, just shaking. 

Der….I’m sorry. Can we talk about this, please?” He asked softly, forcing his voice to stay steady.  
However, Derek shook his head, breaking down immediately. “I didn’t mean to….” He cried once more, making Stiles’ heart break all over again.  
He reached forward, hesitantly brushing Derek’s hair back from his forehead. “I know, Baby….I know that you tried so hard to be good for me, and you were, you were so good, perfect for me.” That didn’t seem to help, the wolf just cried harder.  
“Why, then? Why didn’t you listen? Why did you…why did it have to hurt?” He asked shakily. Stiles paused, not wanting to admit that he’d done it out of anger, forced by the darkness. How could they fix this? 

“It shouldn’t have hurt.” Stiles answered as well as he could. “You were good and I shouldn’t have hurt you....” He trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I…I called Scott, I think it’s best if you stay with him for a little while.”

“You want me to leave?” Derek questioned softly. “I-I’m sorry, I just got scared, please don’t make me leave.” He begged. “I tried--”  
Stiles knelt by the couch, cutting Derek off. “Don’t say you tried to be good, because I know, you were so good Derek. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling, but you do know this is /my/ fault, right?” When he couldn’t answer, Stiles sighed softly. “Derek…you were so good, and I hurt you. I was horrible to you, and I don’t want to ever do that again. I’m sure you don’t want to feel like this again. So I’m letting you go somewhere safe. I need you to think about this. I need you to be angry with me, I need you to blame me. Until then, we can’t fix this.” 

“But….I love you.” Derek muttered softly, like that made everything Stiles said even more confusing and impossible. 

“And I love you.” Stiles whined, “That’s why this has to happen. I have this darkness in me, and I didn’t control it last night, I let it hurt you, /I/ hurt you.” He insisted, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly, he couldn’t blame the darkness, it was his own fault. “It’s because I love you that I’m going to consider that this isn’t the best for you. That I’m not the best for you. It’s just a week, then we’ll work this all out if you want, okay?”

Derek nodded just as Scott came through the door, eyes wide and frantic until he saw the couple and let out a sigh of relief. The Alpha walked over to them, resting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and guiding him away from the other wolf.  
“Hey Derek.” Scott sighed, taking Stiles’ spot at the side of the couch. “Did Stiles tell you that you’re going to come and stay with me and Kira for a little while?” He explained again, and Derek just nodded, sitting up and grabbing the bag that was dropped next to the couch. 

“Can we go now?” The Beta muttered softly, keeping his head hung low and eyes on the floor.  
Stiles closed his eyes tightly when Scott hugged him, whispering that everything would be okay. However, before following his Alpha out the door, Derek threw his arms around Stiles and nuzzled close for just a moment, and the younger man let out a soft whimper as he curled his fingers in his shirt until Derek pulled away from him. 

“I’ll see you soon okay?” Stiles promised, although he wasn’t sure if there would be a lie in his heart beat or not. He watched Derek pull away and follow Scott without another word, looking more lost and numb than when they’d first met and his wolf had just lost Laura, the last family he thought he had left. 

Once the car pulled away and Stiles was left alone he let himself break down and cry, feeling the darkness creep in a little more; but at least there was no one there he could hurt with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so heart break and horribleness. I have an idea with where I'm going now. Thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions! Thank you to everyone who's fallen in love with this story and is sticking with me. I can't wait to hear what y'all have to say about this. Scott is going to mediate for a while, but is it really the best idea? I promise, promise, promise to have the next chapter up in the next few weeks! LOVE YA!

**Author's Note:**

> /Let me know what you think. If its good, I'll continue with the next chapter. :D/


End file.
